Karma is a bitch
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: What happens when you get given a second chance to keep bad things from happening? You take advantage of it to make sure it doesn't come about. Well thats the plan Seline Potter-Black hss but having to reface old demons can open old wounds and with all the dark dsngerous magic at her disposal no one is safe herself- her past self that is. *rating subject to change*
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Situation-Harry Potter: challenge credit to Anubis of The Highway Thieves

After a magical accident that somehow forced her into her animagus form of a Snowy Owl and before she manages to change back Elsa Potter(can choose a different name) finds herself captured by a wizard and sold to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Where much to her shock she not only finds herself back in time but also being purchased for her younger counterpart by Hagrid in the role of her beloved owl Hedwig.

 **Requirements:**

Elsa is not locked in her Animagus form, which looks exactly like her Hedwig, and can change at any time. up till the younger counterpart let her out she just didn't have any room to change.

Els is an Ice elemental. Her younger counterpart is also an elemental of the author's chioice except one(see below).

Younger counterpart gender is up to Author.

Elsa must be at least twenty and take in her younger counterpart.

 **Forbidden:**

The younger counterpart being an Ice elemental.

 **Recomended:**

Elsa as the oldest Potter regardless of the time/dimensional travel at least becomes the Potter regent.

Elsa is recognised as Lady Black regardless of the time/dimensional travel much to manys confusion.

If there are Wizengamot seats Elsa asks for records of votes and revotes if they go against what the family stood for.

 **Optional:**

Wrong Child Who Lived and alive Potters, who must be under spells/potions or at least read the riot act for leaving the younger counterpart at the Dursleys which causes Elsa to take control of the family due James Potter being considered unfit to lead either permanently or until she deems otherwise.

A marriage bond is somehow created between them even if nothing actually happens between them in story.

* * *

Anger flared as the Snowy Owl flapped her wings screeching at the top of her avian lungs. How dare they lock her up like a wild animal!? She was a witch by Morganas bits! Even as she stewed in her rage she viciously scratched and bit everyone til a familiar face appeared and her heart froze in her chest. No, that wasn't possible! She saw _him_ die in the end when...

"Ain't ye a beaut? Little Ari will love ye" the small mountain of a man said.

The owl didn't resist, she was too in shock. Even as the golden-bronze cage was picked up her eyes went wider seeing a younger meeker version of herself hiding nearby. How..how was she back in ti- her golden eyes hardened. Oh people were going to get it this time around. If she was well and truly back in the past before First Year she was going to set a lot of things straight and consequences be damned. The cage bars froze around her before a hard peck broke them into ice shards. Ignoring the sharp gasps of surprise she flew over to her younger self and landed on her shoulder before nuzzling her head against the small warm cheek.

Ariel Potter, kind quiet and shy as a church mouse, almost squeaked as the beautiful owl flew over to her & rubbed affectionately at her cheek. With all the gentleness like she was handling a porcelain doll she brought a hand up to gently rub the pure white feathers. Her eyes, so soft a green, almost glistened with tears seeing such a depth of warmth and concern for her reflected in the owls eyes. "I'm alright girl" she whispered softly. A soft giggle, so pure of heart and bell-like, escaped her lips feeling a gentle nibble at her ear from her new friend as Mr. Hagrid paid for everything she'd need to care for her new companion; a new cage to transport included. "I'm sorry to ask you this but can you get in the cage? For a little bit at least. I'll let you out when we get back to The Leaky Cauldron after my school shopping is done. I still need to get my wand."

The Snowy Owl hooted and nipped a little harder, not enough to hurt Ariel mind, before swooping off her shoulder and snatched a talon full of galleons out of Hagrids hands before disappearing into the alley. No way in hell was she letting _that_ cursed wand get near her again.

Ariel looked saddened as she saw the owl take off and unconsciously clutched at her chest above her heart. Was she truly that repulsive? Was she truly as much of a... A freak as her relatives proclaimed so often that she was?

"Owla are an intelligent lot. She'll be back" Hagrid said seeing the young witch so close to tears. It broke his heart to see such a gentle spirit like Ariel lookng so close to breaking down. "She flew right un up to Ari. I don think she has any intention of leavin ye behind."

"I...I hope not" Ariel said wiping a few unshed tears away through hitched breaths

Down the alley at Ollivanders the owl swooped in through an open window and changed mid landing. Where once had been a snowy owl was a young at least in her early twneties by looks alone. She was fairly tall and busty for a woman and had black hair with white streaks that reached the small of her back managed by a french braid. Dressed in open black robes with a silver colored blouse, skin tight black leather trousers and mid-shin high tight lace military style boots she was a sight to behold. "Hello" she called out as dark green eyes scanned the area.

"Ah a customer. Howgwar-" The shop owner frowned slightly seeing the customer was not in fact a Hogwarts kid. "How may I help you ma'am?" he asked slowly.

"I ran into some trouble abroad and my wand was broken in a struggle against 'reformed and innocent Death Eaters'. I need a replacement wand and since laws state I can only buy a replacement wand in my country of citizenship, here I am. I heard you were the premier wand maker so I thought to see if your wands were indeed better than my original wands crafter."

The short man seemed to mull over what was said before nodding slowly again but cautiously. "Yes, my family has a reputation for being the best. But if you ask any wand maker they, like myself, will tell you it is not about being the best but making an instrument while treating the materials and magic with the utmost respect. Garrick Ollivander and you are..?" he asked.

The woman had a microsecond to think before giving the name she used to make herself anonymous to all. "Seline Black, Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black" she said bowing her head respectfully.

Ollivander blanched for a moment before he bowed deeply at the waist. "A thousand pardons Lady Black. I did not-"

"It is quite alright Mr. Ollivander, don't trouble youself with apologies. I try to keep a low profile so it was to be expected" Seline said. It was a half truth anyway she corrected mentally even as she spoke the lie. "May I select my wand myself? My family has long known how to know which wand is perfectly suited to us."

"I'd rathe-" Garrick paused as he felt dizzy for a moment and then looked to the woman before him. "I'm sorry, of course you may Milady. I forget myself sometimes" he said bowing slightly again.

Seline made her way through the stacks making right for the holly and phoenix wand that began all the trouble. "Do these wands have the Trace applied to them yet?" she asked finding the correct box and snatching it up along with a second iron wand box. The wand in the iron box was the wand she got later in life before the accident and would connect instantly with her younger self, she knew it would. It had to.

"No Milady Black, I apply that when the First Years buy their wands per the Ministry edicts."

"Good." Quick as whip Seline snapped the holly and phoenix feather wand to nothing but toothpicks even as Ollivander protested. "Obliviate" she said pointing her hand at the man who froze and looked confused. "When Ariel Potter comes in you are to bring her this wand box and this wand box only. You never heard of me. You never saw me. I was never here understand?" she asked as she showed Ollivander the iron wand box. His blank nod was all the response she needed before disappearing into the stacks replacing the box, changing into owl form again and disappearing.

Ariel was feet from the wand shop when she heard a hoot. Looking up she saw the brilliantly beautiful white owl coming toward her. Her lips pulled into a smile and let the avian land on her arm before bringing it to her chest as she embraced the bird gently. "Thank you... Thank you for coming back" she whispered with a momentary tremble to her voice.

Seline nuzzled her head against Ariels cheek in response.

"I told ye she'd come back Ari. Loyal and smart as a whip. Come on lets get your wand now" Hagrid said guiding the girl into the shop.

"Ah Ms. Potter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you. I remember the day I first sold your parents their wands. Not to mention your siblings a few hours ago" Ollivander said as he swept up the mess of wand wood and creature part core. He couldn't remember what made up the wand or how it seemed to implode but the mess was there.

"M..my parents? Siblings?" Ariel asked timidly.

Ollivander frowned deeply stopping everyrhing. "Yes your parents and siblings. Your two younger brothers, barely three minutes younger than you but younger nonetheless" he said slowly. "You sound like this is unknown news to you."

If it wouldn't have jeapordized Ariels safety Seline would have changed and killed the man wth her bare hands! Of course it was news to Ariel you blind excuse for a tall gnome!

"I..." Ariel almost spoke but shut up looking downn to the owl trying to show as much support and affection as possible. "I just.. Want to get my wand and go... Please."

Ollivanders frown deepened as a darkness crept into his eyes. The girl was acting like a scared abused puppy. She seemingly had no knowledge of her family. Just what happened between Halloween 1981 and today that the eldest of the Potter triplets was this fragile broken shell of a girl? "Right away" he said curtly and summoned his tape measure. It did its thing after she she held of her dominant hand, her left one, while he kept silently observing her. She was skittish, soft spoken, so hesitant and too painfully polite it actuually hurt.. Somerhing was terribly amiss. "I'll be right back."

Ariel focused all her attention on the cooing and hooting trying to lift her spirit. Even as weak as it was she did smile a _tiny_ ghost of a smile. "Thank you girl. At least someone cares" she whispered softly and pressed a kiss to the top of the birds head .

"Ms. Potter, I think I have just the wand for you. It is a rather unique and rather old wand crafted by my three times grandfather" Ollivander said returning with the iron wand box uncovered. "Thirteen and a third inches long made from a blend of Elder & Yew wood. The core is essence from an extinct breed of dragon known as Twilight Seekers."

Taking the wand in her left hand Ariel shivered feeling a warmth envelope her like she'd never felt before. It filled her wth a strength but it also made her feel...safe for once in her life. Warm winds blew in the room and she saw that it was apparently a good sign judging by the short mans reaction.

"Yes yes, perfect match indeed. Sir, you must leave Ms. Potter and I for a moment so I may inform her of a special porperty of her wands core" Ollivander said wirh a sharp look aimed at Hagrid. When he protested the man was sent flying out the plate glass window though the man never moved a muscle. A twitch of his finger had the window fixed, the shop door locked and the unbreakable charm runes activated. "Ms. Potter, I will not ask you why you seem so naïve to who your family is. I will not ask you why you act as though you expect everyone to hurt you." He paused pinching the bridge of his nose to center his thoughts. "It'd take a blind man not to see it so I want you to make a promise on that very wand you hold in your hand and its yours free of charge along with this wand holster. It was made from the hide of the dragon whose essence makes up your wand core."

Ariel hesitated for a moment looking from the man to her avian companion. "W..what kind of promise?" she asked softly.

"That wand in your hand is made of materials that most Aurors, magical cops, would kill to have. They make protecting people a lot easier to do. I can see you're shy and it'll take time to break out of that shell of yours but if you promise me you'll use that wand to protect everyone you love I'll consider that payment enough for me" Ollivander said.

Ariel bit her lip and looked to the floor. Could she break out of this shell? Would she be able to protect anyone else ever when she couldn't even protect herself from her own relatives who despised her existence? "I.. I don't kn..know how successful I'll be... But I'll do my be..best sir, promise" she said barely looking up and meeting the mans gaze.

Ollivander let his hands drop before he gripped the girls shoulders gently. "Yew is a wood tied to a symbolic meaning of transformation and rebirth. Elder is tied to a symbolic meaning of protection, that of ones own self protection and the protection of others. Right now you are like a freshly hatched dragon, scared and uncertain of the world around you. Given enough time I know beyond all shadows of doubt you will be a very powerful witch. Whatever demons that haunt you, they will be put to rest in one form or another because you will have people who love you- friends and perhaps even a lucky witch or wizard" he said in a kind tone. "But you have to let them in when they try. They will be your greatest sword and shield, even more than your wand. Your greatest support. You are not alone in this world Ariel Potter, I swear by Mother Magic herself you will never be alone in this world."

Ariel squirmed a bit uncomfortable but couldn't deny that the mans words did make her feel a little better as her avian friend nipped her chin gently. "Thank you sir" she said quietly and bowed her head.

Ollivander strapped the wand holster onto the inside of Ariels left arm showed her the motion that would summon the wand out to land in her hand. Even as she left he was already scribbling a rapid pace letter to the DMLE. For a Pureblooded Heiress to show every alarming sign of being abused, ignorant of who her family was and everything else he saw the authorities needed to be alerted.

* * *

Sitting on the bed of the rented room in The Leaky Cauldron Ariel fell back mentally and emotionally exhausted. Her eyes tracked the Snowy Owl standing on het chest watching her. "It isn't much but-"

Seline hopped off Ariel and changed to her human form earning a gasp of shock from her younger self. "Before you panic, do NOT panic ok? I am NOT going to hurt you. I have a story to tell you that you'll find hard to believe but I swear on OUR lives its all true" she said with her hands in a clearly visible position and her fingers spread wide.

"Wh..what do you mean you swear on _our_ lives?" Ariel asked with her back flush against the wall.

"I mean... I'm you from a future gone horribly bad. A future where war engulfed the world and millions of people died for no good reason. Friends I made slaughtered by the dozens because they stood up for what was right and good in the world. People who loved you, loved us, as a friend and sister in all but blood. If I hurt you then I hurt myself so I will not hurt you or lie to you I promise. I want to keep all the pain and suffering **I** went through from being something YOU have to go through. Let me help Ariel" Seline said.

"If you..you're really me then what happened at the zoo?" Ariel asked drawing her knees flush to her chest and hugged them tight reflexively making herself as small a target as possible.

"Dudleys birthday, he was annoying the snakes in the reptile house complaining about the snake on display not doing anything. Vernon being the pea brain sized walrus he is made things worse and then all the glass containing the snakes in their individual displays was gone. Mass panic. We were beaten with the belt til we passed out as he screamed at us it was our fault being demon spawns. I am you Ariel but I swear you will not come into harm again. I'll kill them and anyone who tries if I have to" Seline said taking a baby step forward.

Ariels eyes were dark and the panic was still there but the trembling slowed. "Yo..you promise?" she asked with a stuttering breath.

"I never had a sister so if it helps you to be at ease, I promise as your big sister I will burn entire cities to ground or even make our excuse of a _family_ " Seline sneered the word even as her hands gently laid on Ariels knees in a comforting way "into plant food before I allow ANY being or force to bring harm to a single hair on your head ever again. I will use the darkest magic I know to torture those who would even imagine it."

Ariel spared a glance and even as dark as the emerald eyes were she saw truth. Her trembling was almost gone as she did something to surprise herself, she threw herself into the arms of her older self-her older sister to use her words, and clutched at the robes as she did what she never thought she'd have the opportunity to do ever; break down emotionally without fear of being judged or beat for it. Ten years of pain, sorrow and abuse escaping as she bawled her eyes out into her sisters blouse.

Seline held onto Ariel tight as her younger self got the release she herself never got when the abuse was at its peak. "Let it all out" she whispered softly as she nuzzled the fair raven locks. "I'm always going to be here to protect you from now on." She kissed the crown of Ariels head as the tears soaked through her robe into her blouse but she paid it no mind. Ariel needed the release and tomorrow... Tomorrow they would deal with business to really cement her younger selfs protection.


	2. First three dominoes

An Unexpected Situation-Harry Potter: challenge credit to Anubis of The Highway Thieves

 **Last Chapter recap:**

 _Sitting on the bed of the rented room in The Leaky Cauldron Ariel fell back mentally and emotionally exhausted. Her eyes tracked the Snowy Owl standing on het chest watching her. "It isn't much but-"_

 _Seline hopped off Ariel and changed to her human form earning a gasp of shock from her younger self. "Before you panic, do NOT panic ok? I am NOT going to hurt you. I have a story to tell you that you'll find hard to believe but I swear on OUR lives its all true" she said with her hands in a clearly visible position and her fingers spread wide._

 _"Wh..what do you mean you swear on our lives?" Ariel asked with her back flush against the wall._

 _"I mean... I'm you from a future gone horribly bad. A future where war engulfed the world and millions of people died for no good reason. Friends I made slaughtered by the dozens because they stood up for what was right and good in the world. People who loved you, loved us, as a friend and sister in all but blood. If I hurt you then I hurt myself so I will not hurt you or lie to you I promise. I want to keep all the pain and suffering **I** went through from being something YOU have to go through. Let me help Ariel" Seline said._

 _"If you..you're really me then what happened at the zoo?" Ariel asked drawing her knees flush to her chest and hugged them tight reflexively making herself as small a target as possible._

 _"Dudleys birthday, he was annoying the snakes in the reptile house complaining about the snake on display not doing anything. Vernon being the pea brain sized walrus he is made things worse and then all the glass containing the snakes in their individual displays was gone. Mass panic. We were beaten with the belt til we passed out as he screamed at us it was our fault being demon spawns. I am you Ariel but I swear you will not come into harm again. I'll kill them and anyone who tries if I have to" Seline said taking a baby step forward._

 _Ariels eyes were dark and the panic was still there but the trembling slowed. "Yo..you promise?" she asked with a stuttering breath._

 _"I never had a sister so if it helps you to be at ease, I promise as your big sister I will burn entire cities to ground or even make our excuse of a family" Seline sneered the word even as her hands gently laid on Ariels knees in a comforting way "into plant food before I allow ANY being or force to bring harm to a single hair on your head ever again. I will use the darkest magic I know to torture those who would even imagine it."_

 _Ariel spared a glance and even as dark as the emerald eyes were she saw truth. Her trembling was almost gone as she did something to surprise herself, she threw herself into the arms of her older self-her older sister to use her words, and clutched at the robes as she did what she never thought she'd have the opportunity to do ever; break down emotionally without fear of being judged or beat for it. Ten years of pain, sorrow and abuse escaping as she bawled her eyes out into her sisters blouse._

 _Seline held onto Ariel tight as her younger self got the release she herself never got when the abuse was at its peak. "Let it all out" she whispered softly as she nuzzled the fair raven locks. "I'm always going to be here to protect you from now on." She kissed the crown of Ariels head as the tears soaked through her robe into her blouse but she paid it no mind. Ariel needed the release and tomorrow... Tomorrow they would deal with business to really cement her younger selfs protection._

* * *

James Potter scowled as he and his family walked into the main lobby of Gringotts. His wife Lily was dressed in flattering robes while their two sons were dressed in trousers, dress shoes, a button down shirt with Gryffindor color ties and a blazer with the House of Pottrer crest stitched onto the breast pocket. He had said House robes were faster to put on but Lily wouldn't hear it. He knew she thought robes were a sign of being stuck in the past and in certain veins a sign of disdain Purebloods had against those who refused to cow to wizarding tradition. "Lord, Lady and Heirs Potter to see Vault Manager Silver Fang. We have a ten o'clock appointment" he said curtly but respectfully. Just because he respected the goblins for their battle prowess and their quality of weapons _did not_ mean he trusted them. Little bastards would stab you in the..

"James come on." Lily yanked on James arm hard forcing him from his thoughts. Whatever it as she was fairly certain it wasn't pleasant or nice. Their sons shared a look and she saw it too. They noticed how unpleasant James' expression had turned for a moments time.

The Potter Lord said nothing as he lead before his wife and sons in following a goblin to where Silver Fang lay waiting

Lily glanced to her sons and smiled weakly. "Best behavior now boys ok? I know the lessons your father and I gave you haven't been fun but they are, as we keep repeating to you, fundamental to not inciting a war between us and creature kind" she said. Though both boys nodded she suspected that only her youngest actually was being sincere. Jonathan, her youngest son, was a good boy and just like her in all the best ways- cautious, studious, sometimes clinical in rationale; a textbook Ravenclaw if she saw one. Her concern was for her older of the boys Jason who was more or less a mirror image of James at eleven; bullheaded stubborn, would rather play pranks or goof off, possessed the fledgling beginnings of a complex of some sort. It was worrisome to say the least.

Jonathan cleared his throat once meeting his mothers gaze. "Why are we here mom? We already sorted everything out for school and the lessons we covered about goblins, particularly those who run the Gringotts branches around the world, says they aren't the type to interact unless under matter of business" he said with a thoughtful frown.

"It is business wizard but the fact you recognize it as such shows not all you wand wavers are a dense as mithril" the goblin said gruffly. "That you are young and realize it is a surprise. Perhaps you aren't all useless as many of my kin find you lot to be."

James growled but bit his tongue. Oh the nerve of the midget creature to speak such a way to higher being than themselves!

"What business is it exactly? The missive was rather vague and not to offend but your kind is never vague. If I recall your kind, no offense, find the idea of beating around the bush an offense worthy of trial by combat to save their hide from execution" Lily said shifting Jonathan and Jason closer to her so that they didn't bump into armored goblins carrying razor sharp weaponry and wearing rather grim expressions.

"The vagueness was a request of the Ladies involved. The information they presented was 'To encite the sheep home', their words not ours. Of the pair the older was the one who appeared to have an axe to grind while her companion was jumping at her own shadow and refused to part from the older womans side. If you would like to split bones do it with them" the goblin said gruffly. A door opened to allow the goblin entrance. "Wait."

Inside the confrence room Ariel paced nervously less than a foot away from Seline. Thinking about the fact her future self was so close baffled her to how such things were possible even with a nights rest. Dressed in a white dyed robe with the Potter Crest on her left shoulder pad she felt better though perhaps that had to do with the fact the robe fit her comfortably unlike the stained smelly cast off from Dudley.

Seated only inches away Seline sat in a high back chair facing Ariel dressed in a fine black robe with the crest of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black on her chest. She'd have to explain it to Ariel soon but with Sirius in prison at this time the empty seats were defaulted to the control of House Potter, a tecnicality only applicable because James Potters grandmother Dorea Potter was born into the Black bloodline. "Ari, you must calm" she said grabbing her younger sisters arm gently. The idea of thinking as her younger self as her younger sister was easier to do than she thought.

Ariel stopped in her tracks feeling the light grasp on her arm. "How do you expect me to calm down?!" she asked sharply. The echo made her wince realizing how loud, angry and sharp her voice was. It made her think of the rage that her uncle had screamed at her with so often before.

Seline pulled Ariel onto her lap and cupped her face forcing the younger witch to look her in the eyes. "Because I promised I would protect you from all harm" she said softly. "That I would burn entire cities to ash, turn those who abandoned us to plant food... I will never betray that promise so try to relax. For me." She pecked Ariels lips softly with a reassuring sisterly kiss before her arms fell circling around the younger girls waist.

Ariel blushed at the small affectionate gesture but she did relax a little leaning back against Seline. Her eyes strayed to the only other human in the room. The man was older, she would say in his forties or fifties but she could be wrong, and had a stern expression on his face. Dark brown eyes, raven hair, pale tan skin and dressed in a fine robe with the Potter Crest on his chest denoted him as Lord Potter; at least thats what Seline had said. She didn't know anything beyond that but her sister/future selves tenseness told her there was some kind of bad feeling there.

The man scowled folding his hands on the table. "Lady Black I must-"

"All questions shall be answered within the next few minutes Lord Potter. We already proved Ariel is who she said she is and gave you the highlight reel of how your sons abandonment had put her life in grave peril of dying many times over the last decade. By the Ancient Laws your son should be executed for endangering the primary heir of House Potter. You're lucky she didn't become an Obscurial so you keep all comments you want to spit down your nose at us until your son tries to justify abandoning his only daughter-his first born child no less- with **_abusive, magic hating muggles_** " Seline said with a scathing glare aimed at the man.

"Ladies, Lord Potter" the goblin appeared in the doorway "they are here."

"Send them in please" Seline said tightening her grip on Ariel. "You are safe. Trust me." Her words were stressed with gentle squeezes that seemed to make the younger witch relax more. Even as the foursome was led in Selines eyes darkened to near obsidian looking upon her father, mother and younger brothers thanks to the reflection charm that allowed her to see them but not let them see her or Ariel; Lily had a touch more leniency than James and her brothers were blameless kids now but the darkness aimed at James Potter might as well have burned the soul from his body.

James scowled as they were finally let inside the confrence room. It was as he stepped over the threshold that he felt sick as magic seemed to wash over him. The world span around him as he used the doorway for supoort til the sensation passed. "Dad? What are you doing here? I saw you and mom die-"

The man scoffed at that as a gestured motion forced James to sit. "Hardly my idiot spawn" he said harshly. "I told you not to trust that traitor claiming to be a "Lord of The Light" and look where we are now."

Lily entered after James and besides a momentary flicker of nausea she was fine. "Come on Jonanthan, Jason" she said ushering her sons in to the other open seats. "James, you said your parents were dead. This guy could-"

"Silence you fool girl. I never liked you from the start despite my wife saying you were 'positvely darling and good for Jamie'. You're just as blind as my idiot son is" the man said with his lip curling into a sneer. The redheads shock did little to make him feel bad. If Lady Black was right and everyrhing that happened to his granddaughter who was primary heir to **His** House, under James by law regarding the order of born children, then it would be too easy and guilt free for him to disown his son for abandonment & neglect of the House Heiress. "Now who wants to explain where my oldest grandchild Ariel is?"

Seline said nothing as she rested her chin on Ariels head after whispering for her to remain silent for now. It was all part of her plan and the fact the old bastard was going along with it was enough of a surprise. With the highback chair hiding them from sight and not revealing themselves visibly yet there was going to be major shock all around for the four Potters down the other end of the table.

Lily and James shared a confused look for a moment. What did he mean where was his oldest grandchild Ariel? Their only kids were Jason and Jonathan. They didn't have a daughte-

Ariel shifted uncomfortably as she heard a dual hiss and grunt from the married couple. Seline had warned what it was like to have memory charms break when confronted about what the charm blocked in any way. Feeling three light taps she gave a tiny nod as she retreated as far back as possible into her older sister. "I'm right here grandfather" she said with a shaky tone that said just how uncomfortable she was with the situation on hand as the chair swivelled around revealing them.

Lilys eyes widened to near painfully large proportions as she took in the pair but the emerald orbs were focused on the young girl on the older witches lap. Save for the eyes which were dead on for her own emerald orbs she was a spitting image of a young female James. Her wide eyes narrowed dangerously seeing something seriously wrong though. Not only was the girl malnourished but she saw the signs of bruises under the sleeves of her robe.

"Come near her and my first curse is going for your jugular" Seline said as her fingers danced with arcing electricity as she pointed them at Lily who started to get up

"Shes my-"

"Don't even try it girl" the Potter patriarch said with a tone that suggested she keep her mouth shut. " **You** are here because the laws put forth by the Wizengamot demand all members of a House be present when events or meetings of great importance occur. But you have never had any legal power or leg on so be silent. Tell us _James_ why you abandoned your first born child with your in-laws **knowing full well** they hate all things to do with magic. That is after all why your wife never spoke her sister or family after Third Year or so you kept ranting about while in school. What were her words you claimed she used again?"

"Mentally and emotionally abusive with about as much sense as a dead rock grandfather" Ariel said shifting her eyes between the older man and the younger one at the other table end. "Not to mention lacking a moral compass and any form of humanity. That horse faced bitch used me as a slave to keep her home immaculately spotless top to bottom _by myself_ and if there was so much as **one speck of dust** visible anywhere I got beat with a rolling pin. Oh it wouldn't do to have Ms. Perfect Fucking Socialite be linked to child abuse by fingerprint or DNA evidence!"

Seline wasn't fazed by the venom in Ariels voice but watching James and Lily physically recoil as if they were struck themselves was twistedly amusing to her.

"And then there is her **whale** crearures called a husband & child who beat me just because I was 'that whores unwanted devil spawn'!"

"Ari, enough" Seline said lifting her non electrical sparking hand and pressed it over Ariels chest. "Your sister in-law and her family tried on many an ocassion to murder her. Mentally and emotionally abused her that its a miracle she doesn't have a fear of the male gender."

"No I just want them all to die in the most painful torturously slow way available" Ariel said with a tone acidic enough to peel wallpaper.

"Pro-professor Dumbledore said you would be safe there. That as the ones to vanquish-"

"As the reigning Lord Potter I, Arthur Ryan Potter, disinherit James Charles Potter for the abandonment and endangerment of the House Heiress. As Lord Potter, I award the proxy of Head of House to Seline Black who will consult and act on behalf of the well being of Ariel Hannah Potter. So I say it is, so mote it be" the older man said slapping James silent with magic.

Even as the magic was painfully ripped from James and transferred to her Seline didn't move beyond dipping her head to whisper something in Ariels ear.

"DAD!" Both boys rushed over to James hunched over form as he clutched at his chest.

"You are a disgrace to the Potter name. Your access to the family funds and fortune is officially revoked." Arthur snapped his fingers and a gold key was in his hands. "You and your family save for Ariel herself are banned from all Potter properties except the destroyed vacation home at Godrics Hollow. Ms. Black will sit the Wizengamot seats for House Potter and vote accordingly with my direction & consultation since you've made it expressly clear you are little more than a slave."

"Grandfather, may I make a request?" Ariel asked peeking her head over.

Arthur frowned slightly before looking over. "Depends on the request. There are laws that demand actions and they must be taken child" he said being careful about what words he used.

"I don't care what happens to them" Ariel carelessly motioned to James and Lily "but those two are children just as I am" she said pointing to the boys. "Just because their parents are idiots who don't understand the concept of thinking for himself and being a master of their own destiny instead of a puppet on a string being pulled by another does not mean they should suffer for the sins of the father. I propose a sort of... Chance to prove themselves different from their spawners. We Potters are forgiving to a degree, not trash and family traitors who cast out their children like scum on the word of some school teacher" she sneered darkly at the couple "but to children who were drinking from a poisoned well from the start. Children can learn and be taught the truth even if they have been lied to for a long time. Brain washed slaves will never learn unless its their master cracking the whip across their back drawing blood."

Seline raised an eyebrow internally at how lenient Ariel was being. There was very little she had told Ariel about their brothers that she knew, she'd only met the cowardly foursome **AFTER** she killed Riddle for good after all, but seeing the two before her now she wondered how poisoned the well truly was. "As the Lady Black I also forbid any and all Potters save Ariel Hannah Potter, Arhur Ryan Potter and his wife Allisa Annette Potter nee Black from entry into every Black property. James Charles Potter is also permanently disinherited of House Black family magic and his access to Black family funds with no hope of reinstatement to the Black family. Not while I'm alive."

Ariel watched with dark disinterest as a second violent swirl brought James Potter to floor and seemed to be on the edge of losing his breakfast as his skin was ashen grey as dark grey almost black magic ripped out of him & flowed into Seline and herself. "Grandfather, my request?" she asked looking back to the older man.

"I'll take it under advisement and send a letter to you & Lady Black at a later time with my decision" Arthur said folding his hands before him on the confrence table. "Kipsy."

A House Elf appeared. "Lord Arty Potter called Kipsy" the elf said bowing its head.

"You are the Head Elf in charge of the property my idiot son and his family formerly lived in. You are to round up all their essential items plus the boys school items before bringing them to Godrics Hollow. You will tell every other Potter elf if they are given entrance to **any** other Potter property I will borrow a practice from the House of Black and mount their head on a plaque as a reminder to not cross the reigning Lord Potter" Arthur said. "Luxury items like jewelry, quiditch or racing brooms, antiques and things of that nature are to be placed in the Holdings Vault at this facility for myself & Lady Black to sort through as compensation to be repaid to my new Heiress for you mindless slaves all but signing her death warrant."

Kipsy nodded her head and disappeared in a blink.

"W-we di-"

"Leave before I lose all good will for your sons" Arthur ordered snapping his fingers twice summoning a second Potter House Elf. "Take them to Godrics Hollow and only Godrics Hollow. Disobey me and its your life at subject of being ended."

The elf couldn't move fast enough. Before the foursome could do anything the elf had them herded up and gone.

Seline nudged Ariel gently and nodded her head to the goblin in the corner.

Ariel blinked before remembering the small jewel tucked into her robe pocket. Pulling away from Seline she made way over to the Potter Vault Manager and bowed her head respectfully to him. "As a token of helping set this meeting I would like to present this gift to the Goblin Nation on behalf of the House of Potter. Though it may be a small gift by many standards I and my House are anything but ungrateful for services rendered by The Nation and its children" she said letting the rehearsed speech out while revealing the clear diamond.

Silver Fang took the diamond and took out a jewelers loop from his vest before putting it under for inspection. Aside from one inclusion the gem was near perfectly clear and at least five carrats. "As a representative of the Goblin Nation I accept your gift Heiress Potter and offer our apologies for the travesty that has befallen you. A family as old and respected as yours among my kin has long been a friend to The Nation & your disappearance should have been something we looked into" he said bowing his head back after pocketing both gem and jewelers loop. "I offer that apology to you and your wife as well Lord Potter."

"Conversations will be held with your Warlord. But considering my idiot spawn has less intelligence than a Weasley lesser sanctions will placed upon your clan since the record of duty is blemish free to this point" Arthur said slowly. "Bring me to the Potter main vault. There is something I need to retrieve, you two" he looked to Seline with a pointed look "stay here. It shouldn't be too long."

"What is he going to get?" Ariel asked looking back to Seline.

"Something to add another layer of protection to you. Getting him to agree was a pain but we Potters are a stubborn lot. Trust me" Seline said pulling out a nail file and began to do her nails. For nearly ten minutes they waites til Arthur returned with an ebony box in hand.

"Ariel, as my heir you need to do two things" Arthur said motioning the young witch over. "First, you need to swear an oath. Lady Black told me more than the 'highlight reel' as she called it. I know you need time to be stronger in your own skin and comfortable in your own skin. I understand that and I accept that, my wife and I will teach you every part of what it means to be a true Potter. Values, the family magic- everything that is important. Lady Black has already and very clearly shows shes ready to protect you & be a help where it comes to what it means to be a Black descended witch. You let us do that, let us turn you in a proper witch to face the world with no fear, and I will have no problem giving you this." He drew out a platium ring bearing runic markings and blood star diamond embedded in the band. "This will mark you as the true Heir of my House next in line to succeed me if anything unfortunate would to me and my wife."

Ariels eyes widened at that as she turned the ring over lightly. It was a beautiful piece of work to her. "With time and patience I can promise that grandfather" she said softly.

Arthur took the ring back before sliding it on Ariels left pointer finger, the ring resizing automatically and binding to Ariel. It was in that moment too he was blown backwards as the air around the young witch became charged with violent sparks. Eyes wide as saucers he had to hold back Seline as a shattering sound filled the air and magic cocooned around Ariel blocking her from sight.

Selines eyes narrowed dangerously knowing this would happen. Ariel taking the Heir ring would undo all the blocks on her but this was a far more violent reaction than her own had been. Shoving Arthurs arm away she strode over quickly, a thin shielding of frost covering her skin, and grabbed the girls shoulders. "Breathe Ari and don't fight it, your magic is stretching from being bound so long" she said in a firm tone. "Think of it like a dog on a leash, reign it in and do _NOT_ let it control you."

For a minute Ariel was statue still as sparks danced off before her eyes opened. There was a new brightness to them like they were electrically charged, the bright emerald was now almost neon in color. There was a calculated cold glint buried there too. A shuddering breath wracked her frame as the sparks died down. "I-I'm ok" she said as she shook out her hands like she was trying to disperse static into the air around her.

"A Lightning Elemental? You take after your grandmother" Arthur said mildly impressed. "Stop!" He glared at the platoon of armored goblins who burst into the room with weapons drawn. "My heir just took her ring and it has broken a worrying amount of magical blocks on her core."

"My apologies for the commotion" Ariel said briefly turning her gaze to the goblins.

The goblins seemed to linger a tense moment before dispersin.

"Arthur, the second thing" Seline said holding a hand out after releasing one shoulder. She caught ring without looking and then offered it to Ariel. "You need to put this on me. Its an official and visble way to show the authority I have to act in the proxy on behalf of your wellbeing."

Ariel looked over the thick ring with a furrowed brow. It was platinum like the heir ring but the rune work was far more complex looking and stone was an obsidian colored gem surrounded by diaminds. Shrugging she did so and grabbed the closest hand, Selines left, and slid it on the only finger it looked like it would fit on- her ring finger. At that moment three things things happened that made her freeze completely. Number one, the ring her grandfather put on her disappeared and reappeared in the ebony box. Number two, a matching ring appeared on her left ring finger. Lastly was one atatement that made her yell, it was more like a shocked yelp really, out a squeaky "WHAT?!"

"You may kiss the bride" Arthur said with a borderline amused snort.

"Told you it was an added layer of protection. Marriage bonds fueled by ancient old as dirt families like the Potters and Blacks make magic like your mind being invaded or potions allowing others to control your actions from being reality" Seline said before kissing Ariel again. It was a peck like the earlier but it lingered a moment before she pulled back. "It also emancipates you so the ministry can't say you aren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Plus now anyone who tries to hit on you like they hit on me when I was your age has to deal with his fury" she pointed to Arthur "and mine. Trust me, if I get there first they won't find a body."

"You aren't suggesting what I think you are, are you?" Arthur asked warily.

"Et sanguis meus inimicos meos armis" Seline said with a shark tooth smile aimed at Arthur.

"The blood of my enemies is my armor" Arthur said feeling like he just made a deal with the devil.

"The true motto of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. You Potters made your enemies silent by information. House Black, our enemies are never so much as **heard from again** if they cross us the wrong way. She is quite literally in the safest place in this country with me" Seline said embracing Ariel to her chest. "No, let me correct that: the safest place on this _planet_."

* * *

A/N: so for this story I feel a distinction MUST be made for some things to make sense down the line. The title of Lord/Lady not reservved strictly for one wearing the crown at the top a wizarding House. A Lord/Lady is anyone considered in the eyes of magic to be an adult and at the very least engaged. The Reigning Lord/Lady is the one who makes important decisions for their House like alliances, approves marriage contracts etc.

James Potter was not and will be a big part story because his blind to Dumbledore, evem though it is potion and spell fueled slave-like loyalty, has made him persona non grata to his father and certainly to Ariel & Seline. There will be atttemts to get back in all threes good graces but don't hold your breaths for miracles.

Lily will make similar attempts but I'm not sure what to do with her yet.

Jason and Jonathan, these two are going thrown for a loop for a while. They never knew they had a sister so they're going to be on the fence. On one hand shes their sister and they want to know her. On the other hand she did nothing to stop either Seline or Arthur from near killing disowning the Potter and Black families. Jonathan may be more forgiving if he stews on it thinking long and hard but Jason? Well, wait and see ;D


	3. Drama inbound

Ariel toyed with her wand as she and Seline entered Kings Cross station. The last couple of weeks since the Gringotts events was freeing, exhilarating and tiring all at the same time. First there had been dealing with the Dursleys and she for one didn't open her eyes the moment the wet squelches or pleading for her to save them from the psychopath hit her ears. As much as family was supposed to mean something, at least she was sure it was supposed to, she didn't think of them as family; they didn't think it of her so why should she think it of them? By the time the screams stopped there was more squelching and the sound of something like a nail being driven through flesh. A spell was uttered before gentle arms embraced her and buried her head in Selines cleavage telling to not open her eyes til told to do so. Then she heard the faintest whisper of _'Fiendfyre'_ before the world spun around her.

After that was her introduction to Potter Manor where she'd been instructed to open her eyes. Calling the manor big was understating the size tremendously. Even though she didn't know how big Buckingham Palace was it looked simlar to it in her opinion. Sprawling green grounds, a marble fountain, its own hedge maze, a few ponds, a fruit orchard- the only thing she _didn't_ see was a gun range anywhere. The tour by Kipsy, she rembered that it was the elf from Gringotts, had her shocked how much bigger it was on the inside compared to the outside. Her shock was also in no small part due to how the elves threw themselves at the feet of 'Little Mistress Mermaid' begging forgiveness for never noticing she was gone when the family had lived there.

Seline had hung back at that letting Ariel handle that as she wished. Her own response had been violent anrd cruel but justified since her first time in Potter Manor was her twenty third birthday and she was still single just starting the sixth year of her job as an Unspeakable, all that she had learned on the Horcrux hunt would have wasted going back for her Seventh Year so she took the Ministry job appointed by Amelia Bones the new Minister despite Hermoines bitching she was sabotaging her education. Her _family_ returned from a then unknown Fidelus property and pretty much said 'Well professor Dumbledore said..' and that was not just the point she blew her lid but disowned them all of the Potter name, money access and magics. Just like the leniency showed to their brothers Ariel forgave the elves and simply asked them to show her around so she didn't get lost.

"Head out of the clouds beautiful, we're coming up on the platform entrance" Seline ssid gently nudging Ariel.

Ariel jumped a little and glared up at her older self/wife/"older sister" cutely. "Just thinking about the last few weeks is all. So much happening in a small amount of time is.."

"Overwhelming? Yeah I know, you don't even want to know what **I** went through. That would qualify as nightmare fuel for you" Seline said with a grim dark look. "Just remember every step of the way I'm going to be right beside you and no one can stop me." The grim dark look was replaced with a gentle loving one as she squeezed the arm around Ariels shoulders gently.

Ariel just blushed softly nuzzling into Selines side. Even though the older witch explained that the marriage between them was for show and the magic to protect her from mental magics or potions with similar affects she found herself loving the sincerity and honesty that came with how affectionate Seline was with her more & more. It could be a simple hug good morning while nuzzling into her hair or even a playful kiss on the cheek after learning a spell but small gestures like that, unabashedly loving and unwanting of anything in return, made her want to do...more. Be better to earn those tiny glimpses of a well of love that only the gods knew was how deep and only reserved for her apparently. "I know you will" she said with a tiny heartfelt smile on her lips as her eyes shone with adoration.

Seline chuckled and removed her arm to ruffle the raven locks. "Alright Rudolph, we don't need a spotlight to the train" she teased making Ariels blush deepen and hide her face in her side. A soft laugh escaped her as she paused and knelt down so their eye met."Don't hide Ari, your honesty about the world around you won't earn you many friends right now. But starting next year theres a girl who I loved like my own sister. Shes an odd duck but I placed my life in her hands so many times without fear and she _never_ let me down. When the time comes I'll introduce you two and you'll see that others like you in mindset do exist in the magical side of the spectrum."

Ariel nodded a little bit slightly uncomfortable with the amount of eyes on them. To alleviate some of that she leaned forward hiding herself in Seline after making a loud enough excuse about 'being nervous about meeting uncle Warts mom,'. This had its intended effect as some people laughed and passed by, a few girls her own age saying she was pretty as the parents nodded respectfully telling Seline her 'daughter' was beautiful.

Internally Seline snorted at the deviousness of Ariels move even as she smiled visibly. "She is beautiful isn't she?" she asked like it was the first time noticing as a hand carded through her hair. "That was a Slytherin worthy move there, deflection and redirection of attention in one foul swoop."

"If you think I'm going to go into that death trap called Gryffindor you're nuts."

"It wasn't all bad you know. Sure most of it could be categorized as irritating or bad depending on what year we are talking about but I got to give Gryffindor a few props for one thong. I mean thing" Seline said with a thin lipped smile as Ariels eyes going wide eyed.

"Don't tell me you-"

Seline just ushered Ariel through the barrier laughing when the muggles weren't looking. Her laughter stopped hearing a certain magpie wench loudly complaining about the station being packed with muggles every year. Before she did anything she _wouldn't_ regret she pushed through the platform and flipped her hand in a casual way that solidified the entrance after she saw the forms of Fred and George Weasley come through. "Misters Weasley, do keep an eye on where you land before you bowl someone over" she aaid giving the two a light dirty look. The twins were her friends to the end, they were practically her brothers, so she couldn't really be mad at them but nearly knocking Ariel on her ass was not going to fly in her book.

Fred looked ovwr and noted a girl who was definitely a Firstie being cradled into an older witches side. "Sorry bout that"

"Escaping our"

"Little brother to"

"Setup some pranks is"

"Crucial to making this first train ride memorable for him" Fred and George finished simultaneously.

Seline just smirked internally as the spell wouldn't let the rest of Mollys brood, or Molly herself, through the barrier until five minutes **before** the train left. Others going in would pass through but Molly and her family wouldn't get through. "I see."

"Is your sister alright?" Fred asked.

"That isn't her sister Forge, thats obviously her daughter. I mean look, they are practically twins in all but physical attributes and developement" George said.

Ariel laughed softy at the two brothers back and forth. "Actually boys, I'm her wife" she said with an amused smile.

Fred and George stopped dead in the middle of the exchange. "Did you"

"Say you were"

"Her wife?" George asked as he pointed to the older witch while Fred pointed to the younger.

"Yes boys she did. Now come along love, let us find a cabin away from ill influence. I don't mean you boys, the Demons of Gryffindor famous for their pranks are welcome company so long as you don't target my tiny love here" Seline squeezed Ariel even as she protested at being called tiny "but I do mean those...people." Her lip curled slightly nodding toward Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who just passed through the barrier. "Ta gents."

Before either of the twins could blnk both witches were gone. "Brother mine, did the older one say 'let us'?" Fred asked.

"Forge I do believe the Old Rules are being used again" George said with a mischief filled smirk. Oh yes, before they had entered Hogwarts he and Fred had studied the charter that the school ran off to know what they could get away with. To see what was one of the oldest clauses being brought into effect would shake up a lot if the younger witch was who he thought she was.

"Gred, these next few years shall be interesting won't they?" Fred asked stroking his chin.

"More than any other before them. Pay attention to the Firstie at the Sorting. I think I know who she is." George said no more as he went ahead with his stuff despite Freds pestering and for once he did not fill his twin in.

* * *

As the London landscape fell away to countryside Ariel looked up to Seline. "Did you have to call me tiny?" she asked with a pout.

"Well you kind of are. I know, I remember being that shrimpy" Seline said with a scowl. "Best news is the accident that sent me back here _before_ we began Hogwarts. Got you away from the zoo animals. Got you back properly into magical society. Got you to a doctor to correct your eyes and health. Got both your magical and muggle shots. You're way ahead of where I was when I went through things. I didn't have squat but lies, dragonshite and propaganda shoved in my face every second of every day no matter where I turned or who I turned to."

Ariels pout turned into a frown as she felt the negative emotions rumble in her chest. Even if the marriage was a sham the bond was not and she could feel the darkness dwelling within Seline over such memories. "I..I know" she said in a soft voice. "But you're here with me, not there or then." She leaned up and pecked lightly at the others lips gently. It lasted maybe a moment but she felt Seline relax.

"You know, keep up with this and I'll start to think you a Witches Witch" Seline said leaning her head back.

"Witches Witch?" Ariel asked confused.

"Different way of saying lesbian or gay. Not that theres anything wrong with it but the majority of magical Britain disdains against gays as much as modern things or Purebloods against those who aren't Purebloods like themselves" Seline said rolling her eyes. "The bond won't hurt you for looking at others or even fantasizing but if you start to get attracted and want to pursue them tell me first. I have to ok it as your wife so we both don't end up on the consequence end and I can tell you if its a good idea. Some people ended up good in life before I wound up back here, others... Well, the less said about them the better and I'll leave it at that."

"That bad?" Ariel asked.

"Nightmare. Fuel. Need I say more?" Seline asked.

* * *

In his office at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore frowned darkly as he drummed his fingers on his desk. James and Lily had informed him of the developements & he was far from happy. Ariel Potter was NOT supposed to know anything. She was supposed to be a shell of a person so she did as HE wanted her to do. All of it For The Greater Good of course. Yet that went down the bloody drain. Ariel Potter was not only on the record the assumed Heiress of House Potter after James' father stripped him of his status as Heir. No, she was granted custodially to an unknown Lady Black who would act on behalf of Ariels best interest.

"She'll be here in a few hours.."

Fawkes trilled in a disapproving tone.

Dumbledore ignored the phoenix. "I'll control her after the sorting. All Potters past have been Gryffindors, she will too."

If only he knew how wrong he was as the clouds in the sky darkened, rain began to fall in sheets, lightning flashed in the sky and the list for the sorting glowed very faintly. Two things happened that would rock the boat inside Hogwarts. Number one, Ariels name changed to reflect her married status- Ariel Potter-Black - while Selines name was linked to it by a gold line indicating they would have to be sorted together. As a married couple.

Number two, deep in the castle a ghost arose from a slumber as long as Hogwarts was around. She was a regal ghost dressed in a gown of what looked like liquid silk and possesed royal features. "The Mistresses blood returns" she said in a voice thst was soft and musical. The ghost was gone in a moment as she had to make preparations.


End file.
